Courage
by kayceyj5414
Summary: Fara Lee and her brother Kyle stumble upon the hibernating Doctor's TARDIS. Simce Fara and Kyle no longer have a family, will they go with the Doctor?


"Are you ready to go," Kyle asked as I put my pack up. "Not really. I would rather get in a car wreck." I smiled as he frowned and the man in brown shorts, boots, and a park ranger shirt smiled, "Alright, nice weather for a hike? We're off!" He turned and started walking and I rolled my eyes, "Let's go." We started off into the woods with the group and I stayed with Kyle as our troop leader wandered off. "This is igneous rock," the troop leader said as we stopped, "A rare form, a different aspect." "This is boring," I mumbled to Kyle as the stupid tourists leaned in. "Well you wanted to go hiking." "Yeah. Hiking. This is boring compared to what I'm used to." Kyle shifted uncomfortably and leaned in, "Fara, you know we can't go. Not since your accident," I rolled my eyes as he talked and moved my leg behind the other, blocking it, "Otherwise we would go." "Yeah but I can't," I scoffed. Kyle looked at the metal junk uncomfortably and I leaned down, unrolling my pant legs. He looked away in shame and I turned my head. "Let's move on to the next sight," the tour instructor said, an overly perky, underpaid smile plastered on his face. Kyle moved forward with the group and I started moving with him but instead of going on, I thought quickly and turned off to the woods. I kept walking, pushing my leg and I eventually hit a limit where there was no cleanliness or tame. It was beautiful and smelled like nature, not fake grass and weed repellant. I sighed, happy to see lots of uneven ground and started walking on, feeling the uneven terrain and enjoying the ridges. "Fara," I heard someone snap. I silently cursed my bad leg for its slow speed and I turned to see Kyle coming up. "What?" "Come on, we are going to get lost or hurt." "What, where I can walk on a partially paved road and call it hiking because its on a slope? I don't think so!" I turned and I heard Kyle walk after me, frantically. "We are going to get in trouble," he said in a hushed voice. "What are you whispering for you big baby?" "There might be bears out here," he snapped again. I rolled my eyes, "You're such a loser." I walked on but stopped because I couldn't here echoing footsteps. When I turned around, Kyle was standing there, refusing to move. "What? You're just going to stand there and let me go off on my own?" "I'm not going," he stammered, "If I don't go, you'll eventually turn back. I'm not going to die out here." I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Whatever Ky. I'm a cripple with one, itty bitty dream and you're just going to let me go off on my own. Some friend you are." "Im not your friend, I'm your brother," he said, as I turned away. I kept walking and I heard him yell, "You get hurt, I am not explaining this to Jainee!" "I won't get hurt," I yelled back as I turned a corner around some tangled trees and vines. "You will, you aren't invincible!" "Yeah, my leg and I realize that," I said back as I walked into an opening. I stopped in my tracks and felt my body shiver, excitement and wonder filling me. "Fara," Kyle whinned, "Come on." "Come see this," I yelled as I heard a few footsteps. "No! If its a baby deer, you know what happened the last time!" "Don't be such a baby," I yelled back, "Just come and see this!" I heard him growl and then stomps following, indicating he was nearing me. I walked toward the giant wooden thing and he came into the clearing as I was less than feet away. "What the bloody hell is it?" I reached a hand out and touched the sign that had folded over off it, "Public Police Call Box," I whispered to myself, "Kyle what's a Public Police Call Box?" "How am I supposed to know, probably like a phone booth!" "But it's blue and wooden," I said with a giggle, "Strange box." It was big and blue, covered in vines and it looked as if it had been worn clean. The highly faded blue paint was chipped awfully and the hinges on the door were rusted. "I'm gonna open it," I said, touching the handle. "No," Kyle snapped, making me stop. I frowned and turned to him, "Why?!" "What if there's a bear inside?!" I frowned and started getting upset, "First of all, there is no way a bear can fit in there. Secondly, the most that is in there is a few spiders. Honestly, stop being such a baby." I put my hand on the door and opened it, using my flashlight I peered in. My heart caught my throat and I jumped back out, slamming the door shut again. "What," Kyle asked as I stood back, watching the thing. I moved around to the side, looking at the back to reassure myself and then with a big push and determination, I flug the door open and stood in the opening, looking into the room. "Oh my god," I said, shocked. "Oh my-" "Kyle," I said with a giggle, "Is it bigger-" "Yeah." I grinned and laughed, "No. No that isn't possible." I walked back outside, going to the back and I waved my hand behind the box. When I didn't hit anything, I knocked on it and then ran back. The inside was huge. Unimaginably huge, in fact. There was a huge, large circular control board in the middle with large rings at the top, all with funny circles on them. There was so much going on in the box, I couldn't even think. Kyle was still standing motionless and I stood next to him. "Its bigger on the inside," he said again, "That isn't possible. Things aren't bigger on the inside. Not in this life. Not ever." I walked forward, ignoring him a moment and went to the large circular thing in the middle. "It has buttons," I said as I went to touch one. "No. No, don't." "Why," I snapped as he came up. "Because it's a very strange box and I think we're in another universe, that's why." I glared at him and rolled my eyes, "An alternate universe? Really?" He didn't say anything and I shook my head. "Its probably some cruel joke. These are all probably harmless." I put my hand on the smooth, blue layout pad and the entire thing hummed, making me jump. "What did you do," Kyle asked quickly. "I touched the pad, what did you do?!" "Hello." We both yelped and turned, seeing a fuzzy man standing there. It was a hollographic form and the man was a funny one with a red bowtie and a brown plated suit. "Hello," he said again, a smile on his face. "Hello," I said slowly. "What's your name," it asked, folding its hands. "Fara Lee." "Fara Lee. I am the Preset Holographic Image Representation of the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relative dementions in space." "What's the TARDIS," Kyle asked. "This 'Strange Box' is the TARDIS." "You're bigger on the inside." "You're little on the outside," he said. I nodded once and stood up on my toes/hook and bit my lip. "Space. Like a ship." "Indeed." "And where is your captain?" "Do you wish to speak to the Doctor?" "Doctor? Doctor what," I asked, confused. "Actually, the correct question would be doctor wh-" "Sh-h," I snapped. "The Doctor is the captain of this ship. To bring the Doctor back, place hand in the blue memory pad, on the console behind you." I turned back to the blue pad and as I went to put my hand on it, Kyle grabbed me back. "What are you doing?! You're talking to a holograph in a very strange box, now you want to resurrect some doctor?! No!" "Kyle we don't have anything left, alright," I snapped, getting upset, "Nothing! I am going to do something stupid because I have nothing to lose. Now either let me do this or leave but I'm staying!" He didn't move as I glared him down and finally turned, putting my hand on the pad. There was a few clicks and I turned to see the TARDIS thing leave. "See," I said as the box got quieter, "It's just a trick. Nothing to worry about." I went to turn back when there was a click below us. A series of knocks and preassure noises sounded and a large, round section off the floor disconnected and moved up. "Fara," Kyle snapped. "I did what the TARDIS told me too," I snapped back. I looked back and the tube had lifted completely, a foggy mess inside. The door clicked and slid open, letting the fog out. I swallowed and backed against the console as a set of hands grabbed the opening and through came a man that looked like the TARDIS representation image person thing. "Geronimo," the man yelled, stumbling out of the tube. He frowned and ran forward, holding onto the consol and then flipped himself over. "What year is it," he asked quickly. "2013," I said cautiously. "A hundred years," he said with a grin, "A hundred years of time passed! That is, oh!" He moved forward and shook my hand then Kyle's, "You let me out! Amazing!" He looked down and pointed at my bad leg, "You have a metal hook, why is your leg a metal hook?" "I was in a carwreck, why are your legs jelly," I asked defensively. "Well one hundred years of sleep in a tube, you can't walk much! But I really needed that!" He smiled and lifted himself up. After "test running" a few steps he laughed, "Ger-on-i-mo," he laughed. "Names," he said happily, "What are our names?!" "Fara and Kyle," I said quickly. "I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, and this is my TARDIS. She can take us anywhere in time and space and I just so happen to need a new companion. Now," he grinned from ear to ear and clapped his hands, "Where would we like to go?"


End file.
